


Four and Seven

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Developing Friendships, Distant future, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FTL travel, Interstellar travel, M/M, Seventh Crew Member, Space Mercenaries - Freeform, Space Pirates, The Raza, Violent Actions, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: In an alternate universe of the Dark Matter television show, a seventh crew member of the Raza is discovered.  He suffers from the same amnesia and self-doubt as the rest of the crew, but he embraces his new moniker of 'Seven.'  The crew of the Raza learns, lives, and fights for their survival together at the edges of space.  Friendships are forged, trust is built, and Seven finds himself drawn more and more to the stoic warrior designated 'Four.'





	1. Monsters in the Dark

It was dark; an eerie dark that made a man wonder what could be hiding inside. Not who, but what. Something inhuman; something that should be feared, by men, women, and children alike. A monster that would be lurking in the dark; not hiding, but lurking, it is not afraid. Not of the dark, and not anything else. But then that darkness was lightened, the haze appeared and the noise reached his ears. 

He opened his eyes, and heard the hissing and soft metallic sliding of a mechanical device. There was another noise as well; this one was higher, louder, and more persistent, more insistent. He knew he should respond to the noise, it seemed to be trying to get his attention, but he wanted to see before he tried to speak. His vision cleared rather quickly, what with an unobstructed view and fresh oxygen to grace his sight. There was a whole welcoming party watching him wake. Four men and three women formed a broken half circle around him. He lay in a raised position, craning his neck forward to see them all. They all looked worried, they all looked confused, and they all looked afraid. But why did they need to be afraid? There was light; it wasn’t dark.

A strikingly gorgeous woman, standing with an air of authority, took another step toward him, offering a hand outstretched. 

“Hey,” So that’s what she had been saying, “Are you alright? Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” He pushed himself up off the padding he lay against and accepted her hand, “What’s happened? Where are we?”

“Do you know who you are?”

He looked at the handsome, lanky man with a friendly face wrapped in concern. He opened his mouth to respond reflexively, but just stood there, eventually staring off into space, unable to answer.

“Yeah,” the same man patted his shoulder sympathetically, “You’re in good company. None of us can remember either.”

“What can you remember?” He asked them all, already racking his brain for anything resembling a memory.

“Nothing personal,” the woman answered, who still held his hand, “No names, no birthdays, no histories, not even where we are, or what this ship is.”

He let go of the woman’s hand before asking what she meant about a ship.

“Hey, first things first,” The same man said, “We’re calling ourselves by the order we woke up; makes it easier to keep everyone identified without a name, you know? I’m One.”

“Two,” the gorgeous woman continued.

“Three,” said a gruff, middle-aged man with a discomforting smirk.

“Four,” a muscular statue of a man recited. Four had been looking at him same as the others, but it seems that once Four was satisfied with his condition, he turned his attention to look down and away.

“Five,” said a pretty young girl, raised a hand in brief greeting and offered an uneasy, but friendly smile.

“And I’m Six,” finished a walking mountain of a man, with a deep and comforting voice, “Which would make you…”

“Oh?” He was confused, and gestured to the thin and stoic beauty that had remained silent, “Not you?”

“While I did technically wake before you, I am the Android in service to this ship, and am not technically a member of this crew. Also, I did not wake within a status chamber as you all did. And hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Seven.”

“Seven,” He repeated the number to himself, taking a closer look at his new acquaintances.

Despite apparently waking from an extended status, onboard what he could only assume was a space ship, several of the men looked rather tired, and it seemed numbers One and Three were sporting what would soon be big ugly bruises.

“Are you alright?” Seven took a step toward One, instinctually concerned, “Are we in danger?”

“No, not at the moment,” One smiled somewhat reassuringly.

“Just don’t piss her off,” Three sardonically quipped and jabbed a thumb in the Android’s direction.

“As I have informed you before, I was simply following my safety protocols,” The Android explained, “Now that they have been deactivated, you have nothing more to fear from me.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s true,” Three responded sarcastically.

“I assure you that it is the truth.”

Seven watched the Android as she tried to logically explain the realities of her programing to someone who increasingly seemed to be the illogical type of man. A small hand gently touched Seven’s upper arm, distracting his attention from the Android.

“Hey,” Five looked up at Seven with kind eyes, “Are you hungry? I was starving when I woke up.”

“I could use a drink of water,” Seven admitted to the teenage girl.

Five smiled and offered to show Seven the way to the galley of the ship, and he followed. When he passed by Four, Seven watched his eyes, dark and almost black, drift up to meet his own. Seven felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of something so beautiful: flawless skin, incredible bone structure, and eyes that pulled you down into the deepest depths. But Four didn’t seem to notice Seven noticing him, so Seven followed Five silent with his thoughts.

After collecting a glass of water and poorly tasting meal supplement, Five was enthusiastic to show Seven around the ship. She showed him the living quarters, more than enough for all persons onboard. She took him to the engine room, and she had to practically shout her explanations of all the gadgets and gizmos that worked away to keep them alive. She showed him the massive storage compartment, housing weapons, supplies, and various other necessities and luxuries. Apparently the young woman was quite the curious explorer, but something struck Seven as odd.

“Five?” Seven stopped in the hall leading to the bridge.

“Huh? Yeah?” The teenager turned to face him.

“How do you know all of this? About the ship, I mean?”

“Oh, right,” Five shuffled her feet while looking away, “We’ve been awake longer than you. We only just found you when the Android said we should ‘attend to the final member of the crew’.”

“So, basically, I could’ve been in status for much longer.”

“Yep,” Five nodded, “But I still can’t figure why your pod was so far from the rest of ours. Like in an entirely different part of the ship.”

“Just adding to the mysteries, I guess.”

Five nodded again as Seven continued onward into the ship’s bridge. Five showed him the panels that she was fixing, but from the looks of the mess she made, it would be better to say she was just playing around. Seven looked out the windows to see a planet, almost desert-like and not too hospitable.

“Where’s that?” He asked.

“Where we were heading apparently,” Five joined Seven to look at the planet.

“Which is?”

“Mm’hmm,” Five only nodded.

Seven looked at the girl confused; she didn’t seem to hear him.

“Yeah,” Five said, “Okay, that makes sense. Yeah, he’s right here.”

Five looked up to see Seven’s puzzled expression, matching it with her own, before suddenly realizing something.

“Oh!” Five exclaimed, scanning the bridge quickly before finding and collecting a small box, “One sec.”

Five handed Seven a small communication device, and pointed to her ear. Seven switched on the comms and once it was secure, he heard Two like she was right in the room with them.

“Seven? Are you online?”

“Yes, loud and clear.”

“I wanted to explain the situation. The rest of us, except for Five, are heading back down to the planet. You see, before we found you, we had already been to this planet once…”

\---------------

Everyone had made it back safely from visiting the planet a second time. And everyone, save for Three, was in agreement to lend their services to the planetside people in need. The Raza, whatever they are, were on their way, and the people were virtually defenseless. Three continued to callously remark that they should leave the planet’s workers to handle their own problems, but Three was the singular voice there. The whole crew sat together contemplating the best course of action, except for Two and the Android.

Two’s voice rang through the PA system. 

“I need everyone on the bridge, now.” 

“What’s the matter?” Six asked through the comms.

“Just get up here.”

Her urgent tone brought everyone quickly to their feet.

Seven walked next to Five and One as they journeyed through the halls of their mystery ship, wondering all the while what new and not-at-all exciting information Two had discovered. Two waited on the bridge, arms crossed, and her brow furrowed slightly. The android stood as statuesque as ever, focusing on a series of monitors on the bridge’s port side.

“What’s going on?” One asked of Two.

“The Android managed to recover a significant amount of data related to the ship and its crew,” Two’s tone made Seven uneasy, they weren’t going to like what they heard. It seemed the not all the others were thinking the same.

“Well, that’s good,” One stated before noticing Two’s expression, “Isn’t it?”

The Android began reciting, as faces flashed across the screen, coupled with her spoken words, and the digital stamp of the various intergalactic law enforcement agencies.

“Marcus Boone,” a picture of Three, “Murder. Assault. Kidnapping. Piracy.”

“Griffin Jones,” a picture of Six, “Murder. Assault. Smuggling.”

“Jace Corso,” a picture of One, “Murder. Assault. Kidnapping. Trafficking. Theft.”

“Ryo Tetsudo,” a picture of Four, “Murder. Assault. Piracy.”

“Portia Lin,” a picture of Two, “Murder. Assault. Arson. Theft. Piracy.”

“Dr. Andrew McArthur,” a picture of Seven, “Murder. Rape. Torture. Theft.”

The darkness hides the monsters, even the darkness of missing memories. The six photos were lined side by side, each of them looking toward the camera, and toward the strangers looking at themselves in the middle of outer space.

“The Raza aren’t a race of dangerous aliens,” Two explained, “The Raza is the name of this ship. A mercenary ship. We’re not here to help these people; we’re here to kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A re-imagining of the first episode of season one of Dark Matter.


	2. Making Due

Seven sat alone in the common area, a still-wrapped meal bar in his hands, twirling between his fingers. Perhaps it was a nervous habit, but while Seven knew what it meant to be nervous, he didn’t feel it; more so confusion and disbelief. After Two’s pronouncement, she told Five to go back to her room, and asked for Seven to wait for her in the common area. Five refused at first, but Seven, moving on instinct, did as he was asked. Apparently, everyone on the Raza, excluding Five, was extremely dangerous; Five could still be a criminal, and dangerous, but she hardly seemed the type. Seven set the meal bar aside and looked at his hands. 

“Doctor Andrew McArthur,” Seven recited.

The name was a stranger’s, and his hands didn’t feel like a killer’s, or a torturer, or a rapist. If he was a doctor, a man of medicine, or even philosophy, how could he do such horrible things? Were these the hands of a monster?

“Stupid bleeding heart idiots,” a voice sounded through the halls, an angry voice.

Three turned the corner and entered the common room, stopping abruptly seeing Seven across the room. Three blinked and then resumed his personal mission for a meal bar of his own. He called out over his shoulder.

“Didn’t think you’d actually do what she said.”

“Because you wouldn’t?” Seven asked.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Three answered.

“I’m thinking this was so she, everyone, could know where I am. Safety.”

“Hey, we’re all killers, Killer,” Three tore off a chunk of the bar with his teeth, “You’re as dangerous as the rest of us. Heh, doctor.”

Three left the room chewing, and Two entered without so much as giving him a passing glance. But she was frustrated with him, it was written all over her face. Two held up a finger, signifying her attention to Seven momentarily. Two drew a glass of water and downed the contents completely before refilling the glass and joining Seven in the sitting area. She put her glass down next to his food bar, sat in a chair across from him, sighed heavily and rubbed exasperated eyes.

“Alright,” Two began, “I’m sorry I asked you to leave earlier, but we needed to come to a consensus about… some things.”

“I understand,” Seven said, “You found me last, out of the way, perhaps hidden away, and apart from everyone else. It’s only natural to suspect me,” Seven looked at his hands again, “Considering what I’ve done.”

“Allegedly,” Two remarked pointedly, “And we’re all just as allegedly as bad as you, and that’s not what I meant. The ship registers you as a member of this crew. Status pod placements aside, the one who is logically the most suspicious is Five.”

“She’s just a kid,” Seven said wearily.

“I know,” Two responded, “Which is why logic doesn’t matter all that much, especially since we can’t remember anything. Now the reason I asked you to leave was because One, Four, Three, Six and I have been to the surface, and well, we’ve decided to go back.”

Seven looked up at Two, concerned, but she offered a comforting smile.

“To help them,” She assured him, “As far as we all know, we’re only alleged criminals, and we don’t have any desire to kill innocent people, bullied by the corporations.”

“Even Three?” Seven asked.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t want to kill them, but he doesn’t want to help them.”

“But you came to an agreement?”

“Yes,” Two nodded, “To go and help, but they don’t know you, and showing up with a sudden new member of our ‘team’ might make them nervous. I’m going to ask you stay here with the ship, help the Android if you can, or see what you can learn with Five.”

Movement in Seven peripheral caught his attention. Four’s massive muscular frame filled the doorway, he looked at Seven for no more than a moment before he crossed his arms and looked at Two. She turned to acknowledge him, and they shared an unspoken nod. 

“Sure, that sounds fair,” Seven paused, “You’ll radio if you need something? I mean, if you need an extraction or cover?”

“We will have a constant channel open with the Android,” Two smiled reassuringly.

“The way you carry yourself,” Seven looked back to Four, “Almost all of you, it seems like we really might have done… things like this before.”

“Maybe, but sit this one out,” Two said, “See what you can learn, we’ll be in touch.”

\--------------------------

One, Two, Three, Four, and Six had left for the planet’s surface, and were preparing for their skirmish. Five and the Android were on the bridge, but Seven had found the medical bay of the Raza. He confirmed that he was a medical doctor. He had been perusing the equipment and the databases, and everything that he saw, he touched, he instinctively knew its name, its intended use, when it should be used, how it could save lives, and more troubling, how it could be used… unconventionally. He knew how every tool could be used to creatively, subtly, convincingly inflict the minimum to maximum amount of pain in another person. Five’s voice sounded behind him, as he looked at a tongue depressor, thinking about all of its uses.

“There you are,” Seven turned to look at the teenager, “One just radioed in; they’re ready and waiting, so I guess we are too. What’re you doing in here?”

“Umm, I guess confirming I am a doctor, for one…”

Seven deliberately kept his eyes away from Five. He had absolutely no desire to hurt the girl, or to have her, but the possibility that he could have hurt many like her worried him. And now that he was recalling all of his anatomical and medical knowledge, he couldn’t stop his mind from listing all of the ways that Five, or anyone else, could experience terrible pain with the least amount of effort.

“Oh?” Five noticed his withdrawn behavior, “That’ll be good, you know, in case one of us gets hurt or something…”

“Seven?” The Android called through the comms.

“Yes, Android?”

“If you could come up the bridge, please?”

When both Seven and Five had arrived at the bridge, the Android turned away from the monitors she was watching a moment ago.

“Are the others alright?” Seven asked.

“Hello,” The Android welcomed them, “Yes, the others are still holding their position, awaiting the arrival of the forces seeking the deportation of the community members. I called you here for something else. I have discovered more about you, Seven, or perhaps Dr. Andrew McArthur.”

“Seven,” He confirmed in no uncertain terms.

“Very well,” The Android stepped aside as she obstructed the view of the monitors, “After logging into the interplanetary cortex, since we’re well in orbit above this planet, it seems that Dr. Andrew McArthur is in fact a physician.”

“Yeah, I know,” Seven confirmed.

“Really?” The Android actually sounded somewhat intrigued, “Are your memories returning?”

“No, I just made my way to the sick bay, and I knew what everything was, what everything was for, etcetera.”

“I see,” The Android adopted a thoughtful expression, “Perhaps this is akin to some form of muscle memory.”

“I figured as much,” Seven nodded.

“Well, as it turns out, you are not just a medical doctor, but a philosophical one as well. Twice over, in fact.”

“I am?” Seven was shocked.

“Yes, one doctorate of philosophy is in inter-planetary cultural anthropology, and the other is in criminal and abnormal behavioral psychology. I am currently reading your dissertations now. They are very well-written and informative.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” Seven was still surprised, “I’d like a copy of them myself, to be honest.”

The Android closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

“There,” She said, “Copies of both have been uploaded to the consoles assigned to your personal living quarters.”

“Thank you,” Seven smiled.

“You’re welcome,” The Android offered what could be considered a smile of her own, “I will resume monitoring Two and the other’s progress on the surface. I will be sure to keep you both updated.”

Seven was actually very excited to read what was supposed to be his work. He intended to begin reading them as soon as he could.

“Wow,” Five exclaimed as she walked beside him, “You must be really smart!”

“I suppose I might be,” Seven smiled to himself.

\--------------------------

The others had made it back alive from the battle, having negotiated an agreement with another powerful corporation that rivaled the first, and they came back in relatively one piece. After explaining the discovery that Seven was a physician, all but Three expressed some measure of relief or pleasantness. Three quickly shut his mouth when Two, Five, and Seven all explained the necessity of a trained medical officer on virtually any space vessel as every planet carries its own unique microbial and viral threats. They needed to be best prevented and controlled effectively, and while the Android was capable, she lacks the empathic and observational cues to match a human doctor. Seven patched up all of the crew’s minor lacerations and tended to bruises, re-familiarizing himself with the medical bay and the physiology of the human body. 

Eventually, there was just Four and Seven, alone in the bright, sterile room. Without a word, Four removed his shirt and sat on the examination table. Remaining clinical as possible, Seven disinfected the cuts and abrasions on Four’s chest, arms, and neck. None were serious, but Seven took extra care, or rather he took his time, silently marveling at the contours and the feel of Four’s body, even through gloved hands. Seven willed away the erection playing at his groin, and completed his work in silence. When the final bandage was affixed and Seven began to remove his surgical gloves, he heard the sound of zipper being unzipped.

Four was disrobing further, his back to Seven. Four pushed down his trousers and his underwear; Seven’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Four’s perfect, round, and muscular buttocks. Seven’s eyes trailed down Four’s powerful thighs and sculpted calves, noticing several more minor injuries, but they were not his priority. Moving on instinct, Seven hastily disinfected his hands and pulled on another pair of gloves. He moved yet again to his patient, tending to the injuries as needed, focusing on the science of it all, rather than the sizable appendage that hung between Four’s legs. Once the examination and treatment was complete, Seven got back to his feet, smiling slightly at his stoic patient.

“Alright, you’re all set,” Seven offered quietly.

Taking his words as a kind of permission, Four collected and put his clothes back on. Seven made sure not to watch this time. He kept his focus occupied by a set of charts held within a portable source tablet. He decided to begin a set of medical files for each of the members of the Raza, and he was surprised at how much a simple observation allowed him, in terms of objective data. While he was working, he heard a gruff clearing of someone’s throat, and turned to see Four at the medical bay door, hand on the frame, looking in Seven’s direction.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Seven nodded and smiled again.

Four nodded back, looked on a moment longer and then turned, leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season One; Episode Two


	3. I Don't Want to Die Tonight

The crew of the Raza learned a lot the last few weeks of flying through space. Their “employers” were not too happy about botching the mercenary job that they were apparently paid for, and it took all of Two’s spontaneous, albeit considerable cunning to save their necks from both the criminal and law-abiding powers-that-be. And so they flew aimlessly, awaiting their next contract, all the while still trying to learn more about themselves. That doesn’t mean they weren’t without adventures. Five discovered a young boy’s dead boy, and several of their team had run-ins with various undesirables while on a supply run at an orbiting space station hub.

But in their down time, there was significantly less drama. Five was always exploring, or tinkering with something on the ship. Two, Four, Six, and Seven were exercising, a lot. They potentially had different reasons for their strenuous workout routines, but with the crew flying without a mission, Seven seemed to run into Four around every corner. Seven and One had always been on friendly enough terms. Seven and Two bonded over their shared wealth of intelligence. He was teaching her about rudimentary medicine and the equipment in the sick bay, so Two could assist him, if necessary. She was teaching him about the workings of the bridge and its many terminals, so Seven could assist Two, if necessary. Working out with Six solidified their amiable interactions and Three had been teaching Seven more about firearms and this had garnered a kind of comradery between them. It wasn’t all easy, but Seven bonded very quickly with Five, when she laid some serious common sense on him:

“So, why are you being so weird around me?” She asked, point-blank.

“Am I being weird?”

“Yes, you are,” Five answered.

“Oh, I don’t mean to be,” Seven tried to brush it off, “I’m sorry.”

“Is it because Dr. McArthur is possibly a rapist?”

“Wow,” Seven sighed, “Straight to the point, huh?”

“We’re living on a spaceship in the middle of outer space in very close quarters,” Five explained, “I happen to like all of you, and I’m trying to be friends, but you’re the only one being obviously weird and only around me. So if it’s because you’re worried about me, or the possibility that McArthur was a rapist, I think the solution is pretty simple: don’t rape me. Or anyone else.”

“Fair enough,” Seven chuckled.

And from then on, Seven wasn’t weird around Five, but he was also grateful she wasn’t so observant to see his “weirdness” around Four.

There had been plenty of nights that Seven pleasured himself with thoughts of Four filling his mind, and the tension, the stress, was beginning to become unhealthy. So, Seven decided to act, and to see where the chips would fall.

Four was often the last to join the rest of the crew for meals, but he always did. He would arrive last and finish eating last. But after his meal, no matter how small, he almost always returned to what the crew called the “Blade Room.” Inside were dozens of swords, knives, and practice bamboo sticks, and Four could often be found inside when there was no other work to be done. So, when Seven finished his meal, he left for the room, and made sure to leave the door open behind him. Seven, it seemed, was a man of many talents. In a sparring match, he could match Two, if she remembered to hold back. He was an excellent shot with most one handed firearms, and even Three was impressed with his marksmanship. And Seven had been to the Blade Room before, when the rest of the crew was asleep. He found no latent skill with a katana, saber, or broadsword, but smaller, handheld blades, one or two, he could fight with them and throw them with accuracy similar to firing a gun.

Seven took down a pair of sai from their mounting on the wall, and began his stretching with the blades, focusing on extensions, tension, relaxation and breathing. Eventually, he picked up his pace, following a series of forms that came to his mind; Seven battled multiple opponents, blocking and striking their phantom forms. Soon, he was sweating, and he wondered if this night was not the one for a chance encounter. That is, until the door hissed shut behind him. He turned to see Four, hand still on the door switch, staring him down with his trademark intensity. Seven swallowed and felt the familiar burning sensation blooming at his sternum. Four stepped down into the room.

“You’re quite good with those,” Four remarked,

“Jack of all trades,” Seven commented, “Master of none.”

“You’ve mastered medicine.”

“I don’t know if anyone can ever master anything.”

“A fair point.”

Four turned to collect a beautifully crafted Katana from the wall; with a flourish, Four positioned the blade pointed high, the handle in his grip. He assumed a ready stance, and waited.

“I really don’t want to die tonight,” Seven said softly.

“Then don’t,” Four returned.

Anticipating this, Seven assumed his own stance, and waited and watched. Four lunged forward, and their dance began. Seven parried and matched Four’s movements, but like sparring with Two, it was obvious that Four was holding back. They struck metal to metal and the bright clanging sounds filled the room, along with Seven’s heavy breathing. Four showed no signs of exasperation, and eventually, pushed Seven onto the defensive and against a wall. Their blades locked against each other, Four’s gorgeous eyes bore into Seven’s, staring in between the clashing metal.

“Why do you look at me like you do?” Four asked.

Seven swallowed harshly and said nothing.

“Tell me,” A quiet command.

“I think you know,” Seven whispered, “You must.”

“And if I don’t?” Four asked, “If I need you to say it clearly?”

The weapons separated, and Four took a step back, the katana at his side. Seven set his own blades aside, without taking his eyes off the dangerous man of physical perfection who asked one of the most difficult questions Seven ever imagined being asked.

“I told you,” Seven said softly, “I don’t want to die tonight.”

There was only a moment’s pause.

“Why do you look at me like you do?” Four asked again.

Seven took that next step forward, and then another. His face was inches from Four’s, their chests almost touching; Seven could feel Four’s even breathing. He wasn’t angry, confused, or aroused. Still, Seven decided to take the chance. He leaned in closer, focusing on Four’s slightly parted lips.

“You should know now,” Seven whispered, “And if you’d stop me, now’s the time.”

Four didn’t stop him, and after a moment passed, Seven gently pressed his lips to Four’s. There was no tongue, no sharing of breath, it didn’t last more than a second. Seven pulled back, seeing Four and his unchanged expression. Seven sighed and smiled cordially.

“Well, at least I’m not dead - ”

Seven couldn’t finish that sentence because Four dropped his sword, pulled Seven in close, pressing their bodies together, and kissed him. Four kissed him passionately, wantonly, and very much aroused. Seven kissed him back, running his hands unhindered across every inch of Four’s body. Four’s hands gripped Seven’s shirt, and half-frantically pawed at his lower back, trying to bring his body ever-closer. Seven didn’t want the kiss to end, and neither did Four, it would seem, as he inhaled sharply before moaning gutturally, almost like a growl, before pulling away.

“My room,” Four said, “Five minutes.”

With that, he spun on his heels and headed toward the exit. As he reached for the door panel, he stopped and looked back at Seven, almost apologetically.

“If that’s what you want,” It was a kind of question, seeking consent.

Seven gave it with an enthusiastic nod and a cheeky grin.

“Five minutes,” Seven repeated with a husky tone.

Four cracked just the smallest half-smile, opened the door, and rushed out. Seven heaved a deep breath, attempting to keep his excitement, arousal, and adrenaline in check, if only for five more minutes. When he too left the Blade Room, he ran, almost literally, into Six, who chuckled softly as people often do after such near-collisions. The massive man crossed his arms, and looked where Seven had just exited.

“Were you and Four sparring in there?” He asked, innocently enough.

“Uh, yeah,” Seven didn’t have to lie there, “Yes, we were.”

“Didn’t know you were a knife fighter, Seven.”

“Me neither,” Seven shrugged, fidgeting, very aware of the ticking seconds, “Just not as good as him anyway.”

“Ah well, holding your own can make all the difference,” Six smiled again, “Seems like most of us are going to turn in. Except Two. You know, I swear that woman never stops working. Whenever I can’t sleep and I wander to the bridge, there she is, always working.”

“Well, you know, at least we can count on her then.”

“Yeah,” Six nodded, “That’s why she’s in charge. Well, good night.”

“Good night, Six.”

Seven half-jogged around the jovial crew member, and made his way quickly down the Raza’s halls. The door to Four’s cabin was already open; Seven entered with bated breath and stepped down into the octagonal chamber, not seeing Four anywhere. The door slid shut, and Seven turned around at the sound.

Four was already naked, glorious skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat, illuminated by the soft glow of the cabin lights. His erection, ridged and brown, curving slightly to Seven’s left and was one of the most exquisite things Seven had ever seen. Four made sure to manually lock the room, before looking at Seven with those intense, remarkably beautiful eyes. Seven advanced with long strides; Four stood waiting. When their lips met again, neither silenced the moans and sighs. Four’s tongue danced and tangled itself with Seven’s, and his hands pressing hard against Seven’s chest and shoulders. Four feverishly tore open Seven’s shirt, and pulled it off to kiss Seven’s neck. Seven gasped and nuzzled against Four’s lips, tongue and gently nibbling teeth. Seven ran his hands down Four’s back, marveling at the noticeable dip when the curve of his spine met the raised and rock-hard mounds of Four’s ass. Seven explored as much of Four as possible, while Four kissed and licked Seven’s shoulders, collar bones, and chest. Seven slid a finger between the two cheeks and Four fumbled over his own fingers trying to gain access to Seven’s trousers. Just when Seven’s finger had found Four’s hole and began rubbing the tender muscle gently, Four decided he was through with his frustration.

Four grabbed Seven and spun them both around. Now Seven was against the wall, and Four focused on his belt and pants. Once they were open, and Seven let his pants and undergarments fall to the floor, Four resumed kissing Seven, and Seven him. They blindly touched and stroked each other’s cocks. Rubbing the two together brought more hisses and moans to the two men’s lips. Seven reached down further and cupped Four’s balls, running a finger along the perineum, from hole to scrotum. The act made Four squirm and gasp, and Seven smiled into their kiss at Four ticklishness, chuckling as Four breathed heavily and rested his forehead against Seven’s.

Four took charge again, dropping to his knees and taking all of Seven’s cock into his mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of Four’s throat, and Seven threw his head back, rolling his eyes up at the hot, wet sensation of Four’s mouth and throat. Four did gag slightly, but only once, and then Seven didn’t feel out-of-bounds to hold onto the back of Four’s head, gently guiding his head and mouth. Four’s tongue danced along the length of Seven’s shaft, curling around the circumference and spinning around the head when pulling back. Seven’s breathing was harsh and broken; his mind was blank as he reveled in the warmth and wetness. Four emptied his mouth of Seven’s cock, trailing a string of saliva from the head to his lips. Four collected the liquid in the palm of his hand, and encircled Seven’s cock with slickened hand, and pumped away, firmly and slowly. Seven groaned at the sensation of being in Four’s strong grip. He saw Four looking up, a wicked grin on his handsome face, and a playful glint in his eyes. It was enough to almost push Seven over the edge.

Seven pulled Four up to kiss him again, and Four showed his great strength to effortlessly lift Seven into his arms. Seven, even being the taller man, wrapped his legs around Four’s waist, his arms around Four’s shoulders, kissing him all the while, as he was carried to Four’s bed. He lay Seven down on the mattress and sheets, and then positioned himself over his new lover to continue his work on Seven’s cock, but presented his own for Seven’s mouth.

Seven enveloped Four’s beautiful dick, swallowed the appendage as far as his throat would allow. He bobbed up and down, his tongue swept from side to side, and his hands gripped onto Four’s muscular thighs, his round bubble butt, and his shapely hips. Seven’s kissed the head of Four’s dick, licking and teasing at the uncircumcised foreskin. He traced the raised veins with his tongue, he tickled the base with his nose, and he moaned and groaned and gasped along with Four as both men experienced their pleasure.

Seven pulled himself up slightly, and buried his face into Four’s ass. Four growled like an animal in heat, bucking his hips back, welcoming Seven and offering himself. And Seven feasted upon that glorious bounty. His tongue lapped at Four’s hole; he savored the musk and sweat. He kissed and suckled and poked and prodded with his fingers. He spit high and watched the trail ease its way to reach the quivering knot of muscle of Four’s hole. Once the droplet reached its destination, Seven pressed the slick moisture into Four’s ass with his tongue. When Four’s body was sufficiently lubricated and stretched, Seven teased Four’s opening with his thumb, pressing patiently, but firmly, until the opening gave way and let him in. Four’s moans became a surprised hiss, a prolonged and uninterrupted noise as Seven fucked Four with his fingers, twisting, reaching, and exploring. Medical knowledge dictated where Four’s prostate would be, so the exploration was not all that necessary, but it was fun. About as much fun as when attention to the prostate was finally paid; Four lightly scraped the head of Seven’s cock with his teeth, and both men jumped at the same time. Seven chuckled deeply in his pleasure, and Four re-positioned himself to kiss him again. The kiss was long and deep, still so full of anticipation and desire for release, but not impatient, as the sensations felt were more than satisfying. Seven pulled away from their kiss.

“I’m glad I looked at you the way I do,” He whispered.

“Seven,” Four said.

One word, his new name, in such as husky, lustful tone sent a shiver down Seven’s spine, almost taking his breath away.

“I want to be inside you, Four,” Seven begged, “Or you inside me, I don’t care which. But, I need this.”

To give Four time to decide, Seven gently nibbled on his lover’s collarbone, running his hands over Four’s chest, his flat stomach, and brushing against his dick, still rock hard. Seven felt Four’s muscles contract and relax as he reached across the bed, finding what he needed. A small container of lubricant rested in Four’s hand, and pressed gently into Seven’s side as Four moved them both to have Four sitting beneath Seven, his dick pointed toward the ceiling. Seven straddled Four, on his knees, cupping Four’s face in his hands and kissing him. Seven felt a cool, wet finger rub tenderly against his hole, and when the liquid on that finger warmed, spontaneously relaxing the muscle, it found its way inside. Seven moaned and shuddered in his kiss with Four, his lips and tongue become more fevered in their actions as he heard the sounds of a cock being slickened for fucking.

Seven reached down behind his back, blindly and instinctually, taking Four’s cock in his hand and guiding it to his opening. The sensation of the head pressing against his hole, wet and slippery, made the task somewhat difficult when he couldn’t see, but Four covered Seven’s hand with his own and together they held the phallus steady and Seven eased it past his threshold. Seven bit his lip to stifle his yelp. Four seized as he entered Seven, reaching one arm to envelop Seven’s shoulders, the other braced against the bed, his head buried against Seven’s chest, breathing harshly. Seven had thrown his own arms around Four, gasping as he slowly eased his way down and down, deeper and deeper.

Four growled something in what sounded like Japanese, almost like a mantra of sorts, as Seven took his time to acclimate.

“God!” Seven exclaimed, “It’s like sitting on hot coals.”

“Is it…?” Four gasped, “Should we…?”

Seven gave his non-verbal answer as he reached the hilt, Four’s swollen cock making Seven feel like he was full to bursting, and began grinding against Four’s pelvis. Seven leaned back, braced on Four’s legs, moving his hips in a deliberately, agonizingly slow circular motion, uttering only guttural groans. It felt like Seven’s entire body was on fire; fresh sweat erupted from his pores and he watched a new sheen appear on Four’s face and chest. Four’s eyes rolled up in his head, his head was thrown back.

“Oh,” Four spoke through gritted teeth, “No, don’t stop.”

Four’s free hand was on Seven’s hips, not guiding his movements, just along for the ride. The other still braced against the bed. Seven watched that beautiful man, a specimen of strength and grace, always stoic, giving nothing away, undone by Seven’s sex. When Four finally looked back at Seven, Seven pressed against Four’s chest, pushing him down to lay flat against the mattress. Seven took Four’s hands, interlocking their fingers, and holding them restrained above Four’s head. Seven pressed up with his knees and eased himself off Four’s cock, carefully to still keep the man inside of him. Four’s breath was shaky; his skin was tingling at Seven’s touch. When Seven slid back down to envelop Four again, both men voiced tortured moans, and even Seven was having trouble keeping up his little game. Four so desperately wanted to fuck him, to pound his asshole raw, and buck his hips without reason or control, but he was trying to remain as controlled as ever. Seven wanted to break that control.

It was an incomprehensible melding of pleasure and pain, equal parts, warring and dividing, but yet the same. It was the sensation that only men can feel when they engage in anal play, and Seven was feeling it now. Every cell, every nerve was screaming for release, for control to give way to chaos and to let himself free to the frenzy of sex, but Seven did not relent. He slowly brought Four in and out of himself again and again, and only when Four finally looked up into his eyes, saw the mutual pleading, did he wrench his hands from Seven’s. Seven braced himself against Four’s chest, keeping his hips and ass suspended for Four to take hold of them, and begin his fucking. It was a faster pace, but still not without regulation. Seven cried out again and again as Four attempted to press himself in deeper and deeper, faster and faster, harder and harder. Deeper, faster, harder, until Four’s fucking lost all control. Four pounded desperately into Seven, the room filling with Four’s gasps and muted shouts. Reduced to frantic mewling from the haze-inducing rapture, Seven could no longer support himself, falling like a ragdoll across Four. 

Four wrapped his arms around Seven, and without pulling himself out, rolled the two around for Seven to lay down with Four on his knees. Grasping onto Seven’s lean thighs, Four resumed his ravaging of Seven. His body was taunt and flexed, skin glistening and soaked in sweat. Seven gingerly wrapped his legs around Four’s waist, his arms spread out across the bed. Seven had been reduced to one simple sensation. He couldn’t see or hear; he only felt. He felt the frenzy of Four’s movements, the iridescent fire of that cock fucking his aching hole, the cool and wet sheets, covered in sweat, contrasting so vividly with the heat being generated between them. His fucking of Seven lost all rhythm; Four no longer thought, he only felt. And as the encroaching wave, promising final release, climaxed throughout all of his senses, he listened to the muted cries beneath him and moaned victoriously.

Four ripped out of Seven with a throaty shout, and ribbons of cum shot from his cock again and again, direction and destination changing with every desperate shout and stroke of his dick. Ejaculate splattered the sheets, Seven’s thighs, his chest, and some even found a way to land on Four’s stomach. It felt so cool against their burning hot skin, and Seven dared not move for fear of ending the rippling sensation of painful pleasure that consumed his mind and body.

But Four’s cock still oozed and pulsed as he stuck two of his fingers back inside of Seven. Seven’s voice whimpered at the intrusion, but his hips bucked against Four’s digits as he found Seven’s prostate and began rubbing against it. The pressure against the dense knot built and Seven was compelled to reach for his erection, but was stopped. Four took both Seven’s wrists in his free hand, and locked them in place over Seven’s head. Four pressed harder into Seven, rubbing in unison with his fingers or spreading them apart to pleasure Seven unpredictably. Seven’s skin was crawling; his back arched toward the sky; he wriggled, squirmed, gasped, panted, strained, and whimpered. It was an unbearable agony; it was an indescribable sensation; it was an endless well of pleasure building behind a wall, a dam that wasn’t cracking, wasn’t falling fast enough. Seven’s cock felt like a steel rod, burning hot, and being unattended as it was, was excruciating. Seven tried desperately to free his hands, but he was too exhausted. He soundlessly begged for release, but he was not silent seconds later. The building orgasm had reached its limits, the wave was cresting, and the dam was breaking. 

Seven’s sharp cry, loud and unbridled, was stifled by a kiss. Seven saw white; brilliant white. He screamed and cried into Four’s mouth. His hips bucked up and his cock exploded; there were tears in his eyes. The climactic release seemed to last without end, but the screaming, the writhing, the orgasm eventually subsided; Seven’s breathing calmed from Four’s gentle tongue. His body still tingled and burned; he still couldn’t see all that clearly, but Four wiped the tears from his lashes and cheeks. Seven, free from Four’s hold, also wiped a rivulet from Four’s cheek, but this was milky white, and from Seven’s cock. With the cum on his fingers, Four captured Seven’s wrist again, erotically taking the sticky substance, fingers and all, into his mouth. Four licked Seven’s fingers clean, eyes half closed as he savored the taste. Once they opened again, looking down Seven, Seven lifted himself up to kiss Four as deeply as possible, inhaling sharply at the tangy sweetness of his cum mixed with Four’s own flavor. That kiss, that final act of their sex, lasted only a few moments, but they were a fine few moments. A simple pleasure to conclude so much shared.

Eventually, after both Seven and Four had visited the lavatory and each used the cleansing pod, neither speaking a word to each other; Seven exited the suite’s bathroom, toweling himself dry, to see Four sitting, still naked, on the side of the bed. He was looking at the floor, his hands clasped and forearms resting on his knees. Seven paused for just a moment, looking at his quiet lover, perhaps only a one time lover, but then continued through the room to his scattered clothes. As he was pulling on his underwear, there was a rustle of the sheets, and a voice.

“You don’t have to,” Four said quietly.

He had turned only slightly, to see Seven in his peripheral, to offer an invitation to stay.

“Go,” Four clarified, “You don’t have to go.”

“Alright,” Seven accepted.

Four nodded, and stood to lift the sheets of the bed, lying down to cover himself, facing away from the door and from Seven. Seven smiled to himself, pulled off his underwear once more, leaving them with the rest of his discarded clothes on the floor. He climbed into the bed with Four, listening to the man’s even breathing for a time, wondering how quickly he would fall asleep.

Seven remembered how boldness served him well with Four, and rolled to his side. Laying his head on a pillow, made firmer by his arm, Seven spooned Four’s body with his own. Without hesitation, Four pressed himself closer to Seven, the feel of his muscular back, buttocks, and legs against Seven was making him a little hard again. Seven smirked but ignored the reaction, wrapping his arm around Four’s torso and closing his eyes. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the touch of Four’s fingers entwined with his own. 

\------------------

It seemed that Seven was always an early riser, no matter how exhausting the previous night had been. His eyes opened to the soft glow of Four’s terminal computer reading an early 6:45 in the morning, according to Terra Prime Central Standard Time. He and Four had separated at some point during their rest and Seven rolled over slightly to see Four’s slumbering face, peaceful but still hard, like he had just had a less than pleasant dream.

Seven left Four’s room, after dressing, as quietly as he could. Knowing he could do nothing about the automatic door, he quickly exited and closed the mechanism behind him, giving Four his privacy. Down the hall was One, but he seemed to be stuck in his tracks at the sight of Seven, and where he appeared to come from. Seven offered a silent smile of greeting before heading up the hall himself for breakfast. Half-jogging footsteps approached behind him.

“Hey,” One caught up to Seven.

“Morning, One,” Seven greeted him.

“Morning, so, umm,” One seemed at a loss, “That was Four’s room.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Okay, look, umm,” One stopped Seven with a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t mean to pry, but-.”

“Of course you do,” Seven interrupted with a smile, “Just remember, it might be best to pry through me, rather than Four.”

“Right, sure,” One looked over his shoulder.

“One?” Seven asked for attention.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m pretty hungry, so can you pry and walk?” Seven began moving without an answer.

“Okay,” One kept at Seven’s pace, “So, did you and Four, you know? Sleep together?”

Seven looked at One out of the corner of his eye, offering a mischievous smile.

“Yes,” One’s eyes widened at the admission, “We shared a bed and both slept in that bed together.”

One looked mildly frustrated, making Seven chuckle softly.

“What I meant was…” One started before drifting off.

“You meant to ask if Four and I had ship-shaking, toe-curling, skin-tingling, mind-blowing sex last night.”

“Well, uh,” One was taken aback.

“I can’t speak to any ship-shaking, but yes, we did.”

“Wow,” One whispered, pausing momentary in place, “I didn’t even know that you, or Four, were…you know…”

“Clearly I don’t know, One,” Seven jokingly remarked, “You should probably be clearer.”

“I didn’t know either of you were interested in men,” One didn’t seem to like Seven’s little game.

“I don’t know if Four’s preference is for men, either,” Seven admitted, “It hasn’t come up as a conversation point yet. And he’s not exactly talkative anyway.”

One’s confused face spoke volumes. The two of them entered the deserted common area, and Seven proceeded to gather a few food bars for them, explaining to One, who poured two glasses of water.

“One, I’m sure you know that sexuality and sexual expression could better be described as a spectrum rather than an unchanging duality. This isn’t like it was when all humans lived on Earth; people do know more about sex, sexual health, practices, and the intricacies of intimacy.”

“Of course, it’s just,” One paused, taking his food bar, “It wasn’t obvious.”

The two sat at the table, facing one another, conversing and eating their breakfast.

“It often isn’t, so take me for example,” Seven explained, “I may not have memories of myself or any past relationships, but one of the first thoughts I had coming out of status was how attractive most everyone on this ship is. There’s you, One, you’re handsome, kind, and you care about us all, even Three. If you were so inclined for same-sex intimacy, pursuing you wouldn’t be far-fetched. However, you are not inclined, what with your pining after Two.”

One balked slightly at Seven’s reveal.

“One, remember, I’m a behavioral psychologist,” Seven reminded him, “It’s pretty hard to keep stuff like that from me. Anyhow, you have eyes for Two, and as for Two, she doesn’t have eyes for me. She gorgeous, brilliant, resourceful, and can kick every living ass on this ship, but she’s only behaved with me as a commanding officer or as a friend. Now there’s Six, but I can only consider him a friend myself, and if he were inclined, I’d imagine I’d reject him out of respect. Five is much too young and sweet and too young. I have no interest in people like Three, so that just leaves Four. And Four is… beautiful, and he was willing. Heh, very willing. So we had quite the experience, but I cannot claim to know anything more personal about him, not even his true preferences.”

“Hmm,” One leaned back in his chair, chewing and thinking.

“Good Morning, Seven. One.”

The Android had come to the common area.

“I hope you both had a good night’s sleep,” The Android continued.

“Some better than others,” One remarked with a grin.

Seven gave One a pointed look and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Episodes Four and Five of Season One


	4. Quite A Day

“Quite a day, huh?”

Seven looked up from his tablet at Two, hands on her hips, a bandage on her neck, pacing the quarantined clean room with a worried expression. Seven set the tablet down on the examination table, moved closer to the sectioned off chamber and Two, matching her stance.

“That about sums it up,” Seven nodded, “But the day’s not over.”

“I should start experiencing symptoms soon, shouldn’t I?” Two asked, her eyes capturing the others in the room.

“If by soon, you mean within another two hours, then yes, soon.”

The Android was assisting Seven in searching for a cure or at least a deterrent to slow the progress of the virus that infected Two. What she had described sounded like the ancient horror stories of Terra Prime, and no member of the crew looked forward for Two losing her mind and becoming some feral cannibalistic thing. One and Three were unaccounted for, still searching the derelict vessel carrying the virus gestating inside of Two. Six had volunteered to take the Raza’s smaller transport ship, the Marauder, and bring the two of them back. Five and Four also occupied the infirmary with Seven and the Android, although the girl could do little more than look worried, and Four just sat in a chair, practically cradling his firearm as he watched Two’s pacing.

“God,” Two exclaimed exasperatedly, “I think I’ll actually go crazy from waiting for this thing to make me crazy!”

“We’ll figure this out,” Seven said as convincingly as possible, “Turns out, I’m pretty good at this whole ‘doctoring’ thing, so between me and the Android, we have quite the array of medical knowledge. We’ll figure this out.”

“So, you’re sure she’ll be alright?” Five asked, naively.

“That’s the plan,” Seven confirmed, “But, honestly, there’s no guarantees.”

“It doesn’t have to come to that,” Four spoke up.

Everyone turned to watch him as he got to his feet.

“I can give you an honorable death,” Four said, “Before this thing takes you, I can make it quick.”

“We’re not going to kill her!” Five protested, her voice cracking from shock.

“No one is dying in my infirmary,” Seven faced Four head on.

“When she turns, we’ll have to put her down regardless,” Four looked to Two again, “And I know, if I was in your situation, I would want to go out while I was still me.”

“Not yet,” Two finally spoke up after frantically thinking things through.

“There, she’s made her choice,” Seven pointed Four to the door, “Now, kindly take that weapon out of my infirmary.”

“Excuse me?” Four stepped closer to Seven, glaring angrily.

“I won’t have any weapons in my infirmary,” Seven stood his ground, “Not unless they’re used for medical purposes. Guns are not medical instruments. It goes, now.”

Five, Two, and Seven all watched Four leave, sounding only a growl and offering only a stare.

\-----------------------------

“No one talks to me that way.”

Four was waiting next to the door to Seven’s room, arms crossed and not looking too happy.

“First time for everything,” Seven responded as he opened the door and entered.

“You cannot silence me,” Four was following him, closing the door behind him, “You cannot disregard my logic.”

“I did neither of those things,” Seven unbuttoned his shirt, “I said there would be no weapons in my infirmary. You could have left the gun outside and come back in and continued your argument. You decided not to return. You wanted to kill Two, perhaps as a kindness, or as a mercy, but I would not allow that. And as luck would have it, it wasn’t necessary. Two is alive, and she isn’t eating us.”

“Regardless of your meaning, you were deliberately disrespectful,” Four pulled his skin-tight sweater over his head.

“If you feel that I’ve insulted you, that was not my intention. And in that infirmary, I am the authority,” Seven watched Four toss his shirt aside, “What are you doing?”

“I told you: no one speaks to me the way you did,” Four walked toward Seven, removing his belt, and unbuttoning his pants, “I liked it.”

“Did you?” Seven asked coyly, before Four took his lips in a kiss.

Seven kissed Four with as much passion as he could, but he did stop him when Four moved to unfasten Seven’s pants.

“Sorry,” Seven apologized, “I’m just tired. Turns out: spending all day desperately trying to cure a virus that was supposed to make my friend a crazed cannibal, worrying about my other shipmates being radio silent and in danger on a derelict ship, and everything somehow working out rather miraculously is pretty exhausting. And headache inducing.”

“That makes sense,” Four sympathized, “But, as a physician, I’m sure you know what works really well for headaches. And I just can’t believe you’d be too tired to fuck me raw.”

That was enough encouragement for Seven to let Four finish unzipping his pants undeterred. In a moment, they were naked, and Four held the small lube dispenser taken from his pocket. Taking the offering, Seven inhaled a shuddering breath as he watched Four crawl onto his bed on all fours. He bucked his hips and rolled about, gyrating on his haunches, giving Seven a spectacular show. Four lay down, with his ass still poised high in the air, reaching his hands around himself to tease and prod at his hole, keeping an eye on Seven all the while. Four moaned and growled softly as his finger slipped into himself, pushing his ass back trying to fit his fingers further into himself. Seven watched all of this, the contours and straining of Four’s back and arms. The muscles of his thighs, hard and wondrously defined, seemed like life-lines pointing Seven’s attention to that glorious ass and the hole that Four was so desperately attempting to fill. Four was practically panting as he looked back at Seven, but his eyes burned with an intensity, almost like a dare, for Seven to do whatever he wanted with that offered sex. His eyes promised he could take as good as he gave.

Seven crouched down, to level with Four’s ass, and used both hands to direct Four’s hands to rest on the bed, and spread his cheeks as far as they would go. Seven brushed his nose across Four’s hole, breathing in his scent, recently cleansed but still laced with a musky undertone that caused Seven’s erection to twitch in the cool air. As Seven kissed and licked, pushing his tongue inside of Four, the other man began rubbing his pulsing cock. Four tried time and again to push himself further against Seven’s face, wanting more, moaning for more. Seven traced the muscles of Four’s back with his fingernails, pulling away from his hole to playfully nibble at his rock-hard glutes, causing Four to hiss and chuckle. 

After coating them generously with lube, Seven slid and pushed his digits inside of Four, spreading the liquid inside and stretching the muscle gently, preparing his way. Four pushed himself up on his hands, arching his back, letting out an extended groan, and started to fuck Seven’s fingers rhythmically. Seven felt Four involuntarily tighten around his fingers when he brushed against his prostate. Four gripped the sheets and pressed his forehead down on the bed, gritting his teeth, breathing harshly.

“Yes,” Four gasped, “Yes, fuck me, Seven. Fuck me now!”

Seven hurried to slick his cock with lubricant, wincing at the feel of his own hand against the steel rod-like feel of the organ in his grip. He rose to his feet, sliding his cock along the valley of Four’s ass, bringing Four once more to his hands and knees, bracing himself for the insertion he craved. Seven touched the tip of his cock to Four’s asshole, pressing down on the base of his member, and leaned in; Four remain almost perfectly still, not fighting the intrusion, but when his sphincter finally relented, suddenly swallowing the head of Seven’s cock, Four let out a yelp of surprise. That shout tapered to a guttural groan as Seven pushed farther into him. Seven shut his eyes tightly against the vice-like tightness of Four’s hole, the moist softness, and the ecstatic heat that enveloped him. Four continued to breathe deeply until finally Seven reached the hilt. Seven lightly took hold of Four’s hips and began to grind into his lover’s ass. Four followed along, moving his hips with Seven’s, gasping and gripping the bed sheets.

“Hold still,” Four said.

And so, Seven did. And his eyes rolled back into his head and a pleasurable moan erupted from deep inside him as Four slid himself almost off of Seven before practically slamming himself back against Seven’s pelvis. Four fucked Seven’s cock; bouncing, grinding, wriggling, and making the most un-Four-like sounds while Seven just held on for the ride. Four reached one hand back, brushing against Seven’s ass, pressing him even closer to Four. He turned his head to look at Seven with that same devilish smile.

“Fuck me,” Four groaned.

Seven held on tighter to Four’s hips and began to fuck him. Gyrating his hips, drawing his cock in and out, and to and fro. The fevered pitch of their sex made Seven dig his nails into Four’s skin and made Four bury his face in the mattress, grabbing desperately at the sheets and pounding the bed with his fists. Without missing a beat, Seven leaned down, pressed his chest to Four’s back, and wrapped one of his arms under Four’s, and, in that embrace, lifted Four up to kneel on the bed. Their bodies pressed together, Seven continued his pounding of Four perfect ass, one hand still on Four’s hips, the other arm was draped across his shoulders. Seven kissed Four, who turned his head to make such a kiss possible and muffled his moans with Seven’s tongue. Four reached an arm back and around Seven’s head, holding them close in their kiss. His other arm covered Seven’s across his chest, their fingers interlocked. Seven broke their kiss with a gasp.

“Oh, fuck!”

A jolt of energy sent a tingling wave of pleasure through his whole body, bringing his fucking of Four to a brief pause. He wasn’t finished, but they both took a moment to breathe, Four rested the back of his head on Seven’s shoulder. Once his body calmed, and the need to continue their sex became for-front in his mind, Seven switched his hands, supporting himself on Four chest with his left, and taking Four’s throbbing erection in his right. The sweat and residual lubricant made pleasuring Four’s cock an easy task, and he remained as stationary as possible, as Seven stroked his cock and fucked his ass at the same time. Four only moved his arms, to feel as much of Seven as he could, and he voiced his pleasure with a mantra of “yeses.”

Seven stopped their embrace, pulling out of Four, and offering his hand as Four turned confused. Taking it, Four was led to the couch across the room; Seven sat down, his cock ridged, resting against his flat stomach. Four turned about, and climbed over Seven, kneeling on the cushions, his legs framing Seven’s. Hovering over Seven’s erection, Seven guided both his member and Four’s hips to sink into each other once again. Four hissed and groaned along with Seven as he proceeded to grind and gyrate into Seven’s pelvis. Four lifted himself into the air and fell back down on Seven’s cock. Again and again, using only the strength in his legs, Four bounced furiously with Seven inside of him. He held his arms behind his head and worked his hips so well that Seven had to cling to Four’s waist. Four smiled as he heard Seven exclaim in pleasurable disbelief, wrapping an arm around Four’s core and burying his head against Four’s back. Four bounced on top of Seven for a time, fucking him and reveling in his prowess.

Eventually, Seven gently moved to stand, pulling Four off of him. Pushing on his back, guiding him to his knees, Seven lay Four down on the carpeted floor. Seven took hold of Four’s hips once more and lifted them higher. When he re-inserted himself, Seven resumed his fucking of Four’s asshole but with agonizingly slow pull outs, but powerful inward thrusts. Four exhaled sharply with each thrust, the barest traces of a moan heard in each one; his whole upper body was limp, his eyes closed in bliss. Seven continued to slow his pace to a full stop. He lay himself across Four’s back, even the slightest movements causing both of them to gasp, breaking the silence. Seven kissed the back of Four’s neck, his cheeks, and nibbled on his earlobe. Four simply breathed, eyes closed tranquilly, waiting. Seven wrapped his arms around Four once more, and without removing himself, rolled them both around. Seven with his back on the floor, Four on top of Seven. After gaining some traction and leverage, holding Four’s legs up and gently pumping his cock into the practically vibrating hole of Four, Seven whispered into his lover’s ear.

“I’m about to cum, Four.”

“Do it. Cum,” Four answered, “Cum inside me. I want to feel it.”

And so did Seven quicken his pace, fucking Four faster and faster until Seven clenched his teeth together, shut his eyes tight, spread his toes and erupted with a strangled cry. His voice quivered and he bit his lip, whimpering as he pressed as hard as he could into Four, emptying himself of his ecstasy. Four’s body tingled and his gasps matched Seven’s, luxuriating in the sensation as the warm ejaculate, felt impossibly cool from the contrasting heat of his ass, seemed to reach his very gut and completely coated his insides.

Seven pulled out of Four one last time, once he was truly spent. Four used what little energy he had left, accepting Seven’s assistance, to lay next to him rather on top of him. Rolling on his side, Seven gently gripped Four’s still erect cock and rubbed. Four could barely register the sensation until he was close to climaxing himself. His hips bucked, and his back lifted one final time, sending trails of cum arching through the air, landing about his chest and arms. Seven did his best to clean him, dragging his tongue across Four’s bronzed skin. They both fell asleep there, on the floor, filthy, sweaty, smelling of sex, and smiling slightly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Episode Five of Season One.


End file.
